1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joint inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to a joint inspection apparatus for judging whether an electronic component mounted on a board is appropriately soldered to the board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the electronic products include electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘board’). Generally, electronic components such as a chip are electrically connected to the board using a solder. However, when the electronic components are not appropriately connected to a pad of the printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘pad’), a problem such as contact badness, disconnection, or the like, occurs. Therefore, it is very important to confirm whether or not a terminal of the electronic components (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘terminal’) is normally connected to the pad through the pad.
According to the related art, in order to judge whether or not the terminal is normally connected to the pad, a volume of solder at a portion (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘joint’) at which the terminal and the pad are coupled to each other is measured using a three-dimensional shape measuring device and is then compared with a boundary value to judge whether or not the electronic component is normally connected to the board, that is, whether the joint is good or bad. However, since the volume of solder measured at the joint (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘joint volume’) is a value affected by several factors such as how accurately a position of the terminal is extracted, to which region the pad set, whether or not the electronic component is accurately positioned on the board according to CAD information, and the like, a method of judging whether the joint is good or bad only with the joint volume has low reliability.
In addition, since a process in which a user views the CAD information of the electronic component and optimizes a reference for judging whether or the joint is good or bad by trials and errors should be performed, a user interface is inconvenient.